Krabtales
|date = January 8, 2018 |website = Facebook Wattpad |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |medium = Written Story}} KrabTales (known also as KichianTale and KTale) is an AU made by Kichian.yamat. Credits Nintendo: for making Chespin and Haunter, my two favorite pokemon. Kyrie: For making Crogaster. Me: For making their design. CosmiqqTrap: For making the Darky Sprite. Story When Frisk was gonna reset to have a rematch with Asgore, they accidentally pressed true reset. The world glitched out and they went into another dimension, the "K" dimension. The monsters in the dimension were stronger and more unpredictable. Now Frisk has to survive through a dimension that was tougher and more brutal to humans. The dimension was made by Kichian, Kyrie and Maven, the strongest beings in the universe. Kichian was strong, Kyrie was agile, and Maven was smart, though this didn't stop Kichian from being the leader of the trio. No monster knew that Kichian and Kyrie also helped create them and the humans, believing it was Maven alone. Kichian said he was too lazy to rule over them so he gave it to Maven. This was a lie. Kichian only did this so that he can secretly make new species of monsters and humans. Maven lied and said to the monsters that he lost the powers to create long ago, because he didn't want to kill any human he just made. Maven also lied about being the only one who made the humans and monsters so that they wouldn't be mad at Kichian and Kyrie. The three Krabs did not have the power to create at first. Kichian used to live with his siblings in a small floating island with a little house. They had fun there for a while, but as time went by they got bored. While Kichian was playing on his tablet, Kyrie and Maven were in the backyard. They met the Devil King, but he was a lot nicer at that time. The Devil King asked Kyrie and Maven if they wanted to have the power of creation. They, of course, agreed and later showed Kichian. Before he went back to hell, the Devil King said to himself, "Make this failure for a world a better place. I don't have the imagination that matches yours." After giving up the power to create, the Devil King suffered loneliness in hell, changing him. He plans to take back his powers from the 3 siblings, but he knew their powers would overpower his. Maybe someone can awaken him from his lonely nightmare? Maven had a son whose mother was unknown except to himself. Kichian and Kyrie were really surprised, as they never knew Maven was so good at hiding secrets. A war between humans and monsters happened long ago, however it was caused by a monster saying something that the humans did not like. Who that monster was, and what he said was long forgotten, but what that monster said impacted the humans into declaring war with the monsters. In the war, Maven's son died. Before wiping out all the humans, Maven was stopped by Kyrie. However, this made Kyrie lose all her memories, remembering nothing about the power of creation, nor being a god. Kichian decided that they should just leave to the underground instead, and try to forget about the humans. At that time, Rial also left for the underground. The moment the three Krabs stepped in to the underground, Kichian created a seal which only he could pass, a seal that could only be broken by seven human souls. Only humans could pass through said seal, and Kichian thought that it would be enough time for Maven to calm down. Ten years passed.... There are 6 human souls already and there was another human other than Frisk. Rial, the Queen. Almost nobody knew where she was, and those who did know would either be too afraid to attack her or did not have the heart. Kyrie would talk to her sometimes to cheer up her loneliness, and would always yell at Rial when she spits out a pun. Kichian would go there sometimes to have a punny conversation. Rial once had a little brother, who she lost during the war, Tuto. He's not dead, but lost. He lives on the surface and hopes to one day, reunite with his sister. When a monster dies in this dimension, they would turn to red dust. They would turn into a ghost if they had any unfinished business, go to heaven if they have been good or have their soul taken by the Grim Reaper if they were sinful. Different Locations The Lost Town The lost town is the home of Rial and several monsters. It is called this due to the fact that monsters outside of the town don't know that this place exists. This used to be the place where trading between monsters and humans would take place. Autumna Autumna, the place with a nice, cold atmosphere that could easily calm down anybody. This place is where Kichian, Kyrie and the Carrot Unit can be found. Dilimdin A dark, spooky place that reminds you the most that you're in a cavern, not the surface. Plaunt can easily hunt down anyone here, and catch them completely off guard. Faith's lab can also be found here. Spotle Civitas The city of fame and glamour. This is one of the most populated places in the underground, due to it being home to Sarah. Castle Reminiscent The home of Maven. A castle so big, it almost feels like a maze. Hell Home to the Devil King and demons, only accessible after a genocide route. Characters Frisk: Same ol' frisk except their shirt is blue with orange stripes. Sunny: A sunflower with spiky petals, a fang will be seen on his face no matter what face he makes. His mission is to rule the entire underground and eventually, the human race. Sunny knows that Frisk doesn't belong here. He thinks with Frisk being here, everything would glitch out. So he tries to kill you, before being ice blasted by Rial. Rial: The only human underground. She is a young lady with brown hair and magical ice powers. She can make ice cream and is a kind of strict person. Although she is not that strict, as shown that she loves puns. When you are hit by one of her attacks, you will slow down. Monsters in the ruins are very loyal to her, while monsters outside the ruins think she is dead or are too afraid to take her soul. Lil' Ice: A depressed ice monster. Even though he is still young, he already knows his life is pointless. When he has nothing better to do, he usually sings a song or find some stray Axelts to pet. On the genocide run, he can be killed, but he will just melt away without dissapearing to red dust. This will give you gold and no experience. Apparently, he made a deal with the Devil King to have his best friend, Sarah, to be popular. In return, he cannot go to heaven, nor become a ghost, and his soul is forever bound to the Devil King. Kichian the Krab: The strongest and most liked person in Snowville. Some monsters call him "The Krab" because they don't how to pronounce his name. Part of the reason that the monsters like him is because of his great pizza. He spends most of his time awake playing video games. Kichian's weakspot is the biggest fang in his mouth, which is somewhere at the right of his mouth. He loves pranks and his favorite holiday is April Fools. He also loves memes and his favorite was the "Hey Buddy" Undertale meme. Even though he loves memes, he doesn't just spit it out randomly, only on perfect occasions, although most of those occasions involve trolling Kyrie. Kyrie the Krab: The nicest creature of the underground (and secretly the fastest) and Kichian and Maven's sister. She is actually a God who lost her memory when the war started. The only thing she doesn't like is not having fun... and not eating. Kyrie loves children and baby animals. She hates the Annoying Bird for a good reason. Kyrie's weakspot is the 'K' on her head, which is why it's covered with an almost unbreakable bandana. Her favorite holiday is Christmas while her least favorite is April Fools. The Annoying Birdy: The creature Kyrie hates the most. Because it ate Kyrie's chocolate cake 2 times. It looks like a maya bird. It likes annoying Kyrie. For some reason, it meows instead of tweets. Sammy: An orange cat monster. The biggest species of monster underground. They speak very funny and think humans are cute. Too bad one of them is allergic. One of them is named Garfield. Ice Flake: Ice Flake has a cold body, but a warm heart. He has a brother who has been sent to Felina's lab due to a fatal accident. Some monsters think that he is annoying, while others say he is cute. He has a positive and a can-do attitude. If you're feeling hot, it's a good idea to hug him. Even though he is an ice monster, he mostly likes hanging out at Caveland. Warm hugs remind him of his brother, though instead of feeling sad, he feels happy because he loves his bro so much. Plaunt: Plaunt is a brutal hunter who won't stop hunting you down. Plaunt already hated the humans before the war even started. He destroyed many human settlements before being sent underground. He does not even know how, nor does he want to know the humans beat them. He has a moon dog named Darky as a pet. He secretly has a crush on Felina. Ticked-Off Quaree: A rock monster who is insane. He tries to avenge his brother because you made him cry apparently. He also has a small tree friend on his head named Treant. She is supposed to keep her friend from going insane, but the Quaree's thirst for vengeance was too powerful. On genocide run, it's the opposite. Treant is mad while Quaree is happy. Treant: A small tree monster that lives on Quaree's head. She keeps Quaree from going insane, although she often fails. In the fight, she apologizes to you and tries to calm down Quaree. On the genocide run, it's the opposite. Treant wants to kill you and Quaree tells her to calm down. Maven: The most intelligent being underground. He is a trader and hates seeing or talking to humans. Staying too long in a conversation might result in him being pissed off and kill you. Darky: Darky is a moon dog owned by Plaunt. She is a very fun pet to hang out with. She is also trained to fight, but never fights unless pushed. Her kind's normal food are moon stones, but Plaunt gives her a healthier (and easier to get) substitute, steak. Moon dogs are usually found on the, well, moon, but they can fall to the Earth in the form of meteors. Less destructive meteors. Plaunt first met Darky in a crater while exploring a forest on the surface. This was before the war started. Faith: A shy, friendly monster who loves cartoons, especially a cartoon called My Little Dinosaurs. She is the scientist of the underground and a physician. She does a great job at keeping secrets. She fights you on the genocide run and only here does she reveal that she is secretly the spirit of Halloween. She secretly has a crush on Plaunt. Her dream is to finally see the sky. Sarah: The underground's massive superstar and the most loved monster underground. She doesn't have legs but makes up for it with singing. Felina equipped her with a body that can go through walls. She cares about her fans really much and would hate anyone to start killing them. She thanks Felina for doing this for her and sometimes features Felina in shows. Sarah's lifelong friend is Lil' Ice. Wester: Wester is a shy spider who fights you on your way to Dilimdin. He is there to test humans if they are even worthy enough to fight against Plaunt. However, Wester is genuinely concerned for the human, and believes that killing you will be a lot less painful than getting killed by Plaunt. Reklil: The current king of the underground. Burdened with the 6 human souls, he lives almost every single day lonely. His sadness is his weakness, as he loses motivation to fight. Reklil hates humans just almost as much as Maven, yet still feels terrible for taking their lives. He is not nice, and is very brash. Kyle : Kyle is Maven's son. He is kind, smart and childish. His best friend was Alex, and he died with him. Tuto: Rial's little brother. Tuto has a nice attitude and is a little mischievous, as explained by Rial. All his life, he has been trying to find his sister. Chara: Slightly different. She is the narrator and doesn't stop you at the genocide run. Devil King: A very powerful being and king of hell. The entrance to his palace is hidden in Volcanic Village. You can fight him, if you can get through his devil minions. When you reach him, he will tell you of how determined you are to save Lil' Ice. He then asks you to join or fight him. If you say yes, the game will give you the Bad Ending. When defeated, he releases Ice Cold from his contract. The Devil King doesn't die, as he is immortal. He will just be severely injured. He then promises to never use souls as deals ever again. Alex: The first human to fall underground. They were adopted by Rial and Maven. They're and Kyle's sacrifices made the monsters' situation worse when they started the war. They are a little self-centered, but never turns their back on the monsters. HE (Hidden Entity): The person who warns the monsters about the genocidal human. Not much is known about the creature. He is never encountered throughout the story, except when monsters mention him. Crogaster: The old royal scientist who worked with Maven. He helped Maven make The Generator and other experiments. He had a very strict and very serious attitude. He is not a very patient man. He got stuck in a dimension called the Bended Dimension when he tried to extract his own determination using the Determination Extraction Machine, even though it was still experimental. Random Enemy Monsters The Lost Town * Axelt: Cute little creatures that only attack you to make itself look cool in front of the other Axelts. It simply just wants attention. * Charger: Slow attackers that need 2 turns to charge their attack. They hit like a truck, so try to avoid their attacks. Trivia * Felina's species of monster is called Frightmares. * Kichian, Kyrie, Maven and Kyle's surnames are "Krab". * Maven is the only Krab whose name doesn't start with a "K". * %KID% is the least deformed amalgamate, and BitE A is the most deformed. * Chara, Rial, Frisk, Tuto and Alex are the only known humans in KichianTale. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Written story